Heretofore many balloon distress signal devices have been known such as the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 1946 A. Y. Leslie U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,006 1958 F. S. Walker U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,531 1965 G. F. Pritchard et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,187 712 1973 P. Lutz U.S. Pat. No. 3.735,723 1973 J. Mango U.S. Pat. No. 3,746 285 1973 O. Sherer U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,983 1977 L. L. Jamison U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,711 1978 G. W. Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,259 ______________________________________